Can't Make You Love Me
by writingismyescapefromlife
Summary: "You are the best thing I've never had." What if what happened between Quinn and Santana after Mr. Shue's failed wedding did indeed affect one of them? What of it affected both of them? Set during season six. TWO SHOT Definitely not for Brittana shippers.
1. Can'T Make You Love Me

**Hi lovelies!**

 **So, this is a short story I wrote as usual during some boring classes, it's another Quinntana fanfiction (yeah, last year I had a quite obsession with the two of them).** **I thought it wasn't fair that what had happened between the two of them during 4x14 was left alone and never considered again, I mean, I'm quite sure that if I would sleep with my best friend everything wouldn't just get back to normal.** **So this is how I decided to write this one.** **Hope you'll enjoy it, thanks for reading, and reviews always appreciated! xx**

* * *

I wasn't understanding why suddenly she was talking about the relationship, about love, why she suddenly wanted this moment in front of everyone in the choir room.

« And I don't want to live my life without my one true love.»

I didn't want either. Then I saw a girl coming to stand next to her with a little box in her hands, this girl then gave it to Santana while she kept talking with such a passionate voice. I couldn't believe it. I mean, was she really about to propose? After a moment she suddenly knelt down and I had no more doubts.

I wasn't expecting this, at all. I knew how deep her love was, of course, but this… this was too early.

She then opened the little box that was in her hands and there was that beautiful ring; I punt my hands on my mouth shocked and I tried not to cry. The woman I was in love with was really proposing right in front of me. I could see all of our friends completely shocked and all of them put their hands on their mouths just like me.

She smiled, a smile that was full of love, passion, promises, trust. My heart was beating at a fast pace, I couldn't think, I couldn't breath.

My eyes started to get watered and I could feel my tears starting to stream down my cheeks while she kept smiling, it was obvious how happy and proud of this she was.

Then she finally popped the question.

«Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?»

We all were waiting for Brittany's answer, even though we all already knew she wasn't going to say no. I was wiping away my tears while Noah was glaring at me not understanding why I was so upset, I managed to smile at him then we heard Brittany squeal so our attention went back to the proposal.

«Oh my God, I'd love to!» Brittany squealed clapping her hands, they hugged tightly and I just couldn't take it anymore, I loved my two best friends, and I was happy for them… but I couldn't help but wish she could be in Brittany's place.

I stood up and walked out the room while everybody else was standing up to do their congratulations. I went to the cheerleaders' locker room, so nobody could find me. I sat on the floor with my back against the locker and I put my head in my knees and I just cried. How could I be so stupid to fall in love with my best friend? My best friend who is now engaged to my other best friend, no less. My thoughts stopped right away as I heard the sound of heels approaching in my directions, when they stopped I looked up.

Santana.

She was looking at me sweetly, then she smiled and knelt down in front of me.

«What's wrong Q? Are you wishing Puck would do the same thing to you?» she teased smirking. I glared at her while my eyes started to get watered once again.

«No, not at all. Go away now, please.» I said standing up and wiping away my tears.

«I know I should go, since my _fiancée_ is probably wondering where I am, but I wanna help you, Q.» she said placing her hands on my arms.

«Just go away! You can't do anything, alright?» I almost yelled at her starting to cry again. She came closer to me, taking my face in her hands wiping away my tears.

«Hey, hey, please calm down, Quinnie. Calm down, okay?» she whispered looking right into my eyes. It was as if her eyes were trying to dig inside of me, and I couldn't allow that, so I grabbed her wrists and looked down.

«Just drop it. Let's just pretend this never happened, okay? Please, San.» I said looking again into her eyes then to her lips; I leaned in and kissed her cheek half smiling and then I walked out.

As soon as I got out from the cheerleaders' locked room Noah was in front of me. He smiled placing his hands in my hips and he pulled me closer to him.

«Hey babe, I was looking for you. What happened?» he said kissing my forehead. I half smiled once again hugging him, meanwhile I saw Santana going to the choir room but she stopped looking at us. I stepped back looking at Noah smiling.

«Everything's alright, babe.» I said and then I kissed him. I opened my eyes in her kiss and I saw Santana glaring at us and then storming into the choir room.

«How long are we staying in Lima?» he asked me.

«How about we go back to NY tomorrow morning?» I suggested smirking.

«Mh, yeah, that sounds good. But we should see when Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce are going to get married.» he said taking my hand smirking and heading into the choir room. When we got in I immediately spotted Santana with her legs on Brittany's lap.

«I think then can easily call us to let us know about it.» I said sitting on Noah's lap. «I just want to be alone with you.»

«Oh, that's so? Why?» he said smirking.

We heard Rachel faking coughing while looking at us.

«What?» I snapped glaring at her back.

«Glad to share with us what you're talking about?» Kurt said pissed crossing his arms over his chest while leaning on the piano.

«We were just talking about what we're gonna do as soon as we get back home tomorrow, since we have just some days before he has to get back to the base. I'm not so sure you really want to know.» I said smirking and Noah started to laugh looking at the shocked faces of the others. I turned to Santana and she was staring at me with a blank expression and I smiled at myself.

«No, I don't really care. I mean, unless you guys want to throw up in the middle of the class I suggest not to ask them.» Santana said getting back to herself as she smirked looking at me satisfied with her comeback, as usual.

«Santana, please, like you don't have any horny fantasy about m-» I was cut off by Brittany, who raised her hand signaling us two to stop arguing and she spoke up.

«Guys, stop. Quinn, are you already going back to NY tomorrow?» she asked looking at me with sad eyes as she rested her head on the Latina's shoulder and I felt my blood boil inside my veins while looking at them.

«Yes, Brittany. So you and your _fiancée_ can celebrate this amazing proposal she did to you in the middle of an high school's choir room, aren't you happy, sweetie?» I replied with an ironic tone breaking my gaze towards them, I knew Brittany was probably going to get sad because of what I said, but I just couldn't help myself.

«Woah, Quinn. Calm down, Britt hasn't done anything wrong to you.» Santana said taking her legs off Brittany's lap and getting closer to her so she could easily hug her whispering something to calm her down into her ear. I felt myself get angrier than ever in that moment and I had to control myself from standing up and going in their direction.

«Oh Gosh, it's not like I tried to kill her. No need to be so damn overprotective, Satan.» I said smirking while I felt my eyes starting to sting, I hated this discussion she had, they were so damn normal that it made even angrier and sadder.

«Stop you two, now. Gosh, you're such babies.» Rachel said pissed off looking at both of us. «Quinn, come with me.» she continued walking out the room. I rolled my eyes and, after giving Santana a glare and earning one back, I follower Rachel into her office.

«Please, sit down Quinn.» she said kindly sitting on her chair.

«You're not my teacher, Berry. I don't need this session.» I said crossing my arms over my chest and sitting down crossing my legs.

«No, I'm not your teacher, you're tight. But I am your friend, Quinn, and I want to know what has gotten into you. Do you think I didn't notice you walking out the choir room crying after Santana's proposal to Brittany? I saw it, and I wanna help you, but first you need to talk to me, please Quinn.» she said looking into my eyes and leaning more towards me reaching my hand with hers squeezing it to show me some kind of support. I nodded while shifting my eyes from my hands that were on my lap to her eyes.

«So… what am I supposed to say?» I asked looking around her office trying to avoid as much as possible her eyes. I spotted some pictures of her and her dads on the wall, a picture of her and Shelby on the bookshelf next to a picture of her and... Beth. My eyes went wide as they roamed again throughout the office trying to get that specific picture out of my mind, and so I spotted a picture of her and Finn. My heart sank in my chest as I closed my eyes.

«Whatever you'd like to share with me.» she replied and as I opened my eyes I saw her smiling sweetly at me, I smiled back before looking down at my hands.

«At Mr. Shue's wedding Santana and I had sex.» I blurted out letting my back slip against the back of the chair while slowly lifting my gaze to look at Rachel, who in that moment had the most shocked face I had ever seen on her. «Twice.»

I heard her gasp and looked at me even more shocked than before. «Rachel, please, it was the same night you and Finn slept together, and also Kurt and Blaine.» I said trying to stand up for myself, but she just shook her head looking at me.

«Yeah, but Quinn, the difference is that you and Santana never were a couple.» she pointed out raising a eyebrow.

«Yes, but Rachel. I had sex with a girl, not with an alien. No need to be so shocked.» I pointed out and she laughed at the but then her face suddenly turned serious.

«You have a point, but I just didn't expect this. So… you're being like that to Santana and Brittany because… you have feelings for Santana?» she asked sounding almost afraid to say it, yeah, it was clear without her underlining it that it was an impossible situation; Brittany and Santana were… _Brittany and Santana._

«Yeah, at least I think so. I've always had weird feelings for her even though I didn't want to admit it to myself not anyone else. It's just… when we had sex she made me feel like nobody else had even done before. And I don't mean in a sexual way, even though that's true; but I mean how her hands roamed on my body like she wanted to explore every part of me and remember every single inch; how her eyes looked at my body, at me. I've never loved my body, since Beth I couldn't even stand being in my body anymore; I was always scared of sleeping with someone because of my stretch marks, and even though most of them are gone by now, the ones that still are on my body didn't even bother her, she didn't even look at them, it was like they didn't exist. For once I wasn't feeling totally ashamed of my body, I felt as if I was worth it. She cared, she really did, she made me feel wanted, she made me feel beautiful. And I've always knew that Santana and Brittany belonged to each other, but the proposal just shattered my heart. I just…» I was suddenly cut off by Rachel's gasp, I looked at her with a puzzled look and I saw that her eyes were open wide and were stuck right behind me; I held my breath hoping for everyone but Santana or Brittany, but as soon as I heard heels behind me my heart skipped a beat and I closed my eyes.

«Quinn…» I heart her soft but raspy voice behind me, then I heard her heels once again.

«Don't. It's okay.» I said trying to sound as cold as I could and I opened my eyes looking at Rachel, not daring look at the Latina.

«I guess I'll leave you two alone.» she said smiling kindly at me and then at Santana, but I shook my head placing my hands on her desk and standing up looking into her eyes.

«No, there's absolutely no need, Rachel.» I said getting up and running our of her office without looking back at either of them.

«Quinn! Quinn, wait please!» I heard Santana yell behind me but I kept running trying to shout her voice out of my head. Then I found myself into the gym, I sat in the stairs and cried my eyes out, she couldn't have heard what I said about her, it just couldn't be possible, it couldn't be fair. Then I heard once again the sound of heels.

«God, Santana. Would you please leave me alone?» I said irritated but my voice kept betraying me as it broke off at every word. I heard her walking closer and closer until she was beside me. I turned to her and looked into her eyes, well at least I tried to because I couldn't really see that much since I was still crying.

«Hey there.» she said in a soft voice and I tried to smile.

«I'm so sorry San.» I blurted out looking at the ground ashamed. She took my hands in hers and she placed her head on my shoulder.

«What are you sorry about?» she said stroking gently my arm.

«Messing up you big day. I mean, you weren't supposed to know. You're with Brittany and I'm with Noah, that's it.» I mumbled out trying to wave off everything that had just happened.

«Why are you with him anyway?» she asked looking at me confused.

«I was tired of spend all my energies thinking about… you.» I said blushing and looking away. She got up and for a moment I thought she was going to leave, but then she knelt down in front of me and she put her hands on my knees and she looked at me.

«You're cute when you blush, you know?» she said smiling kindly trying to make me feel better one way or another. I looked at her furrowing my eyebrows.

«You're not going to walk away now that you know?» I said worried looking into her eyes.

«No, of course not. Quinn, we've been through so much, of course I'm not going to leave you know. I'm not going to leave you alone in this, no way.» she said standing up and giving me her hand and I grabbed it standing up too. She then hugged me tightly.

«I love you, Quinn, and I'm not going to walk away, that's just never gonna happen.» she said playing with my hair, and I just smiled resting my head on her shoulder.

 _Three weeks later – Three days before the wedding_

I walked into my living room and there she was, sitting on the couch in her pajama watching the TV and eating candies. Luckily Noah had gotten back to the base two weeks before so we were alone in our house.

I popped on the couch beside her putting my feet on the puff in front of us.

«Okay. San, it's been three days since you've appeared on my door step and you still haven't told me what happened. Does Brittany know you're here?» I asked worried. Not that I didn't want her with me, but she was getting married in three days for God's sake, and she was supposed to be with her fiancée right now.

«I'm afraid.» she blurted out looking at the ceiling, I grabbed her hand and stroked it with my thumb gently.

«San, would you look at me, please? What are you afraid of?» I asked getting comfortable on the couch so I could look at her, I was almost afraid of her answer because I had a feeling it was because of the wedding and I didn't know how to help.

«Of getting married. I mean, what if Brittany isn't the one for me? Or worse, if I'm not the one for her? Look at me, I'm not the right choice for anyone, let alone someone as innocent as her. What if we're making the biggest mistake of our lives? We can't get back once we're officially married, well, yes we could, but…» I rested my hands on her legs and looked at her in her eyes interrupting her rambling knowing she was just upsetting herself even more.

«Santana, breath.» I said grabbing her hand and putting it on my chest. «Breath with me, okay? In and out; in and out. Good girl. You need to stop giving yourself panic attacks.» I said looking into her eyes, but she was looking lower, at my lips. I bit my lip, Gosh the urge to kiss her was so strong, but I had to control myself, she was my best friend's fiancée.

 _Don't think about her. Quinn._

 _Don't think about those gorgeous lips._

 _Don't think about those beautiful eyes._

 _Don't think…_

And then her lips were on mine. I cupped her cheeks and I kissed her back, her lips were so soft and they moved in synchrony with mine, it was as if our lips belonged to each other. I felt her tongue ask for entrance, tracing the outline of my lips, I slowly parted mine giving her the access. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, which I won, she then got on top of me straddling my waist, then when oxygen became an issue we pulled back. I looked into her eyes and Gosh, they were so dark, she was looking at me like she wanted to eat me, which I think she really wanted to. Then she smirked and I looked at her with a questioning look and so she started to grind on me still looking right into my eyes, her warm clothed core was grinding hard right against mine and I moaned softly as she did the same. I put my left hand on the back of her head and I kissed her again, hard as she kept grinding on me while she trailed kisses on my jaw, then on my neck where she bit down hard and sucked. I threw my head back giving her more access as she found my weak spot she sucked even harder, when I let out another moan I felt her smirk against my skin. I let my hands roam on her back and then I cupped her butt and she let out a groan, she put her hands under my shirt and she cupped my breasts through the bra still grinding on me and sucking on my neck.

« _San…_ » I moaned when her hands trailed slowly the underline of my bra giving me goosebumps and then her hands cupped my breasts under I bra. Then she took off my shirt and she threw it on the ground, she kissed her way down reaching my breasts and she unclasped my bra throwing it somewhere on the ground and she took one of my nipples into her mouth sucking hard on it while her hand played with the other one, I arched my back pulling myself even more into her hand and mouth moaning loudly.

«San… San-Santana, wait, we-we can't.» I said suddenly; she let go of my nipple with a wet poo and looked at me. «San, you're just confused. You just don't want to think and…» I trailed off my sentence as she started sucking on my jaw while shaking her head.

«Shh…shh.» she whispered looking into my eyes as her hand slowly made its way down the front of my body and reached my core, cupping it firmly and I let out a moan, every preoccupation leaving my head right away. She smiled at me and she kissed me again and I kissed her back, as my hands slowly trailed their way under her shirt cupping her breasts and I smirked in the kiss as she moaned into my mouth. I slowly and gently took off her shirt and I kissed her stomach while I played with her nipples and then kissed the valley between her breasts as she kept moaning. Then she started to grind on me again smirking as she trailed her fingers on my stomach until she reached the hem of my shorts and she smiled at me looking into my eyes, then she slid her hand into my shorts and right into my panties.

«My, my, Quinn, you're so wet.» she said in a husky voice, and I blushed looking at her while biting my bottom lip. She kept trailing her fingers through my wet fold while she still looked into my eyes. She was teasing me, she perfectly knew how much I wanted her and how much I hated it, I felt her finger trace its way to my entrance, she then stopped and made its way up again on my clit.

« _San…San, please…»_ I whispered closing my eyes. She kissed my neck again and I felt her smile against my skin as her fingers played with my clit without stopping, but it wasn't enough, and she knew it. Then she took her hand out my shorts and got off me before kneeling in font of me, she placed her fingers into the waistband of my shorts and slid them down my legs leaving them on the floor. She got closer to my core and inhaled deeply as I threw my head back, then she placed one finger on my clit through my panties and slowly played with it, my hips kept jerking up trying to get more friction from her finger but every time I did so she took her finger away.

«What do you want Quinn?» she asked smirking evilly, I could clearly hear in her tone the mischievousness that was all Santana Lopez, she slowly slid my panties down my legs and I saw her eyes being stuck staring at my core. She trailed her finger through my folds once again as she lifted her gaze looking right into my eyes. My breath got stuck into my lungs as I saw that she was getting closer to my core, just millimeters away she slowly licked my clit and I closed my eyes, her tongue kept licking it and the she took it inside her mouth sucking it hard, she grasped one of my legs and placed it onto her shoulder as she kept devouring me.

« _San… more please…»_ I whispered as she sucked on my clit and her finger teased my entrance without going in, I kept jerking my hips into her mouth trying to get more from that finger teasing me.

«What Quinnie? Tell me.» she was keeping teasing me and I felt her smiling against me as she started licking again my clit, I was becoming sensitive but she didn't show any intention to start fingering me so I three my head back and decided to satisfy her.

« _Fuck me, please._ » I mumbled loud enough for her to hear, I still wasn't sure if she had heard me or not but that doubt quickly disappeared when I felt her finger slowly penetrating me. I arched my back and hissed in pleasure and I felt her finger filling me, she slowly started to pump it in and out as my hips kept jerking to get even more from her. « _Please more, San.»_ I heard her hum while pulling out her finger and entering me with two as her tongue licked my clit once again and then took it into her mouth. Her fingers kept pumping in and out of me as my hips started jerking again and I threw my head back feeling my release closer and closer.

 _«Fuck – Santana, yes, please – oh God yes.»_ I kept moaning as I felt her free hand making its way up my body and cupping my breast rolling my nipple with her fingers; her fingers kept pumping furiously in and out of my soaked core, I grabbed the back of her head to push her impossibly closer, with each thrust my grip onto her dark locks became tighter and tighter. When she curled her fingers inside of me and pressed hard onto my spot I groaned and jerked my hips upwards and so she kept pushing into my spot and in the meanwhile she sucked harder on my clit. As I told her I was about to cum she pulled out her fingers and suddenly pushed in her tongue and so I cummed into her mouth.

As I came down from the high, Santana took her time kissing her way up my body until she reached my lips, she placed some lazy kisses on my lips and I could taste myself and I moaned, she then rested her forehead on mine. After some minutes she got up slowly and gave me her hand pointing with her head towards my bedroom; I smiled and got up as well leaning against her since my legs were like Jell-O.

We crawled onto the bed and she straddled again my hips while kissing me, then she got up and pulled down her shorts and her panties and straddled me again. I got an hold of her hips and tried to pull her higher, at first she looked at me with a puzzled look but then as I smirked she understood what I was implying and got higher and higher until her core was right above me.

I started licking her clit slowly and with my fingers I pulled it out of its hood and licked it faster while she squirmed above me, then as I took it inside my mouth I penetrated her with two fingers and I heard her yelp at the sudden intrusion; she started to moan and pressed her core even more in my mouth and I licked and fingered her faster and harder. Then I grabbed her thighs and pushed her onto the bed and I rolled on top of her, I kept pumping my finger in and out of her as if bit gently her hardened clit while I ran my free hand up and down her tensed body. I looked at Santana and I saw her biting her lip throwing her head back while burying her fingers into my hair pushing me even more into her core. Then I made my way up her body leaving kisses all over it and as I reached her neck I sucked hard on it leaving some marks.

« _God, more – plea- fuck!»_ she said between moans, so I pulled out my fingers and then entered her with three digits, wrapping my other arm tighter around her waist as her body jerked off the bed. She kept moaning louder and louder, _Jesus Christ_ , she sounded so damn hot, I started speeding up the rhythm of my thrusts, twisting my fingers around and feeling Santana's walls contracting more and more around them. I just watched the way my fingers slid in and out of Santana's soaked core for a moment, marveled at how much turned on she was for me, at how eagerly she was thrusting her hips along with the pumps of my fingers. I thrust hard into her, rolling my thumb over her hard clit.

« _Yes, Quin-God!»_ she mumbled against my lips and then I kissed her again, Santana sucked eagerly on my tongue until I slammed hard into her and I curled my fingers, and she had to pull away from my mouth to whine as she was getting there. I started to mumble sweet nothings into her ear as I sucked on her earlobe and her body jerked and tensed, her toes curling as a loud moan came out of her mouth; her breasts were pushing against mine as she arched her back and I could feel all of her body trembling. When her body finally loosened up enough for her to sink back onto the bed I eased my fingers out of her sensitive core and cupped her firmly making her whimper. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

«Feeling good?» I asked against her lips, taking my hands from in between Santana's legs and smirking as she whimpered once again; she nodded smiling at me and I rested my head on her chest and we soon fell asleep tangled together.

 _Some hours later…_

I suddenly woke up because I wasn't feeling Santana's warm body against mine, I opened my eyes and I noticed she wasn't in my bed, so I got up and grabbed my housecoat and went into the kitchen but Santana wasn't even there.

«Santana! Are you here?» I called for her while heading to my living room but I still got no response. On the table I noticed a note and I grabbed it; it was Santana's handwriting.

" _Hi Quinn,_

 _I know this isn't what you were expecting once you woke up. But…I'm getting married in less than three days, I just cant leave Brittany. I know you deserve so much more than a note, but I don't think I would be able to tell you all of this looking into your eyes. I don't regret what happened between us, at all, alright? Don't ever think this, please. I never wanted to hurt you, breaking your heart was never my intention. I will always love you, Q._

 _Santana"_

 _Three days later – The Wedding_

I was talking to Noah while we were getting into the church when Rachel came running to me.

«Hey Rach, what's up?» I asked smiling.

«Hi Quinn, Noah. Quinn, Santana wants to see you. Well she wasn't really sure if you would be here so she told me to come looking for you, and here you are so… yeah that's it.» she was talking so fast that I almost didn't catch what she was saying, and from Noah's face I understood that he got absolutely nothing.

«Rachel, I don't know. You know… I mean…» I didn't know how to explain myself without Noah catching up, but I was saved by the short brunette.

«Quinn, stop. I got it, but I think you should go see what she needs anyway, I mean, you still are her…» she trailed off as she saw me nodding closing my eyes, I smiled at her and Noah and made my way towards the bride. I knocked on the door and waited for the permission to go inside, as I heard her soft voice mumble something I opened the door and approached her. As I got inside I saw her right in front of the mirror, she was just stunning, her beautiful long dress was covered by her dressing gown, but she still was gorgeous. Just not for me.

«Hi Quinn.» she murmured half smiling.

«Hi Santana.» I whispered smiling at her. «Rachel said you wanted to see me.» I said almost in a formal tone getting closer to her.

«Yeah, I wasn't sure you'd be here though.» she said nervously trying to avoid my eyes.

«How so? I mean I'm Brittany's Maid of Honor, I couldn't let her down, you know.» I said smiling at her, she came closer to me and she took my hands in hers forcing a smile, she still didn't get that I perfectly knew when she was faking something.

«Listen, I'm so sorry…» she started but I stopped her taking away my hands from hers and shaking my head stepping back.

«It's okay, really. You and Brittany belong to each other and I've always known that. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you. I'm you best friend and that's it.» I said with a broken voice, I was trying to do the mature thing and leave all of my feelings behind me but was hard, more so when she was looking at me like a lost puppy. She got closer to me once again and she put her hands on my bare arms.

«Thanks… I…I will never forget what we could have had, Quinn. I love you.» she said hugging me tightly and in her hug I felt all mine and hers emotions about what had happened and what was going to happen in less than half an hour.

I stepped back smiling and looking at her.

«I'll let you finish here. See you in a bit, oh, your father said to hurry up because he's outside and he's eager to see you.» I said trying not to cry. She was about to get married, to get married to our best friend, and not to me, and this was slowly shattering my heart.

She nodded smiling and I turned around and headed towards the door, as I opened it I turned to her and saw her looking right into my eyes.

«You are the best thing I've never had, Santana.»


	2. Starting Over Again

**Hi everyone!**

 **So here it is the second and last part of this two-shot!**

 **I know I said I would have published on Monday or Tuesday, but, obviously, school got in the way.**

 **Sorry for the waiting, but anyway, here we are!**

 **Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading lovelies, and reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this.

Not when they both have someone who loves then waiting at home. But somehow, like every month, there they are, moaning and breathing hard in each other mouths.

Quinn knows right now she should be at home, maybe on the couch with Noah, talking about their day, but everything she looked forward to during the day was being in the Latina's arms, sweating and groaning. She also knows she should be feeling guilty, if not for her boyfriend, at least for her best friend, who probably is waiting for her wife to come back from the "business meeting", her wife who is actually above her kissing and biting her neck and trailing her hands on her body.

Santana knows she shouldn't even feel so happy in the blonde's arms, but she just can't help the feelings she constantly feels every time she's around Quinn. She also knows she should've stopped this the day Quinn showed up at her house three weeks after Brittany and her moved in New York. Santana thought that after the huge mistake she and the blonde had made three days before her own wedding, they wouldn't even make it again.

But they did, again and again, two times per month for more than six months and neither of them ever mentioned the possibility of stopping. They managed not to see each other for more than one year when the married couple lived in L.A while Quinn and Noah lived in New York, but then, one day, Brittany asked to move to New York.

* * *

 _Seven and a half months before_

 _Brittany was sitting on the couch of their tiny apartment in L.A with Lord Tubbington in her lap as she was watching a documentary about dolphins._

 _«Sanny?» the blonde called her wife, who was cooking them breakfast._

 _«Yeah wifey?» Santana asked and smile as she heard her lover giggle as she turned to face the blonde._

 _«Lord Tubbington and I were talking and he suggested it would be a great idea to move from L.A.» she said standing up while letting her fat cat snuggle into the blanket and she made her way to the Latina._

 _«You want to move? Don't you like it there?» Santana asked leaning on the counter, Brittany walked closed and put her hands on her wife's hips._

 _«Of course I like Los Angeles babe. But I'd like to move to New York, I mean, everyone lives there and I miss out friends a lot. What do you think?» Brittany asked the Latina resting her forehead against her wife's. Santana threw her head back and places her hands on the blonde's stepping away from her._

 _«Babe… you know I miss them too, but in New York there is also Quinn.» the shorter girl said sitting on the counter while Brittany turned to fare her._

 _«I know, I said our friends are there, silly.» the blonde said giggling while Santana sighed, her wife sometimes could be so dumb and blind._

 _«Britt, I mean… God, you know what I mean. Are you sure you want to be around Quinn? Are you sure you want_ **me** _to be around Quinn?» the Latina asked looking right into the blonde's eyes, she didn't need to go to New York, she had her wife, and she was happy just with her, but if going to the Big Apple was what Brittany wanted, she couldn't say no._

 _Brittany smiled walking closer to the brunette until she was standing in between her legs and she placed her hands on the Latina's thighs._

 _«Babe I have forgiven you and Quinn too, okay? It's alright.» Brittany said softly looking into Santana's eyes, the brunette nodded. «Do you love her?» Brittany suddenly asked. Santana's eyes widened but she looked straight into her wife's eyes and shook her head._

 _«I just love her as a friend.» Brittany nodded smiling and hugging her._

 _«I know you'll never do it again.»_

* * *

She promised Brittany, so many times, that she would never cheat on her again, but there she was, with her best friend's head between her thighs and she just couldn't feel guilty because, _God_ , it felt so damn good.

Santana took a hold on the blonde's head while the latter kept sucking and licking her clit, Quinn pushed back in three fingers and Santana arched her back off the bed. She looked down and saw two hazel eyes looking straight at her with lust and she smirked amused.

«What's up blondie? Lost your stamina?» the Latina said keeping the smirk on her face.

«Actually, I was thinking of a way to show you how many stamina I still have. Did you bring it with you?» the blonde asked giving a long lick on the brunette's clit.

«Of course I have it with me, but you also know I rather be the one using it on you. Only when I'm in the mood you can use it on me.» the brunette said resting on her elbows so she could have a better view of the blonde between her legs.

«And are you in the mood right now?» the taller girl's voice was husky but full of hope and she had a smirk on her face as she crawled on top on the Latina's body.

«Mmm… I dunno, come here and I'll let you know.» Santana stated in an low voice looking into Quinn's eyes. The blonde positioned herself above the brunette's body kissing her collarbone and her neck leaving marks and then she kissed the Latina's soft lips. Santana's lips then went to Quinn's ear and she bit it.

«It's in my purse babe.» the brunette whispered in the blonde's ear and it was all it took for Quinn to stand up smirking and going to grab Santana's purse finding there the toy she wanted to use on Santana so bad. She strapped it around her hips and slowly made her way to the Latina.

«Gosh, you're even hotter with that thing on.» Santana whined watching Quinn with eyes full of list and need. The blonde smiled sweetly and lowered herself in the brunette's body, she kissed her neck leaving other marks. Then she trailed kisses all down the Latina's body, slowly reaching her core and she gave it a few licks then she knelt and looked right at the Latina's glistening fold licking her lips, then she switched her gaze to the brunette's eyes and Santana bit her bottom lip and spread her legs wide in front of the blonde, who just smirked at the Latina. She then went closer and guided the tip of the dildo to Santana's tight entrance pushing it slowly, she knew that the Latina would be absolutely tight since they hardly used the strap-on on her. The brunette bit hard on her lip as her abs started to tighten, so Quinn reaching with one hand her core and started circling slowly the Latina's clot trying to help her relax, as she felt Santana's wall loosen up a bit around the plastic member she started to push a bit more until the base of the dildo was completely pressed against the brunette's core, fulfilling the Latina. Santana threw her head back at the sensation of being so full and Quinn slowly lowered herself and kissed the Latina's neck trying to help her relax while she adjusted to the intruder; after a bit the blonde felt Santana start rolling her hips, so she took the hint and pulled out slowly before penetrating the Latina once again. Santana ran her nails in the blonde's back multiple times leaving many scratches that made Quinn arch her back and groan as she pumped inside the Latina still slowly, afraid to hurt her; suddenly she felt Santana trail her hands on her butt and pushing her even more into herself and so Quinn started putting more force into her thrusts and going faster. The blonde took one of the tanned girl's nipples into her mouth and sucked hard on it, she could feel her arousal grow with every thrust since the base of the strap-on was rubbing so good on her own clit, and as the Latina rolled her hips against her she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

«Tana, open your eyes. I want see the look you get as you cum for me.» Quinn purred into Santana's ear and the brunette did her best to open her eyes and struggled to let them stay opened since the feeling inside her belli was growing fast and so good.

« _Fuck,_ I'm so close baby, _right, right fucking_ there!» the brunette moaned biting her bottom lip trying not to scream as the blonde above her had found that spot that made her see starts every time. Quinn smirked, happy to have found the spot, and speeding up her thrusts she kissed the Latina hungrily while hitting her spot again and again and again. With one last deep thrust Santana's body tensed and arched off the bed colliding with her lover's one as Quinn's body shook violently as well as the two girls cummed together. Quinn fell on her lover as she kissed her shoulder lovingly as she was used to, then she turned her head and looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 03:21 a.m., and like always, they weren't going back home that night either. The blonde pulled herself out her lover's sensitive core earning a whine of pleasure mixed with pain and stood up unstrapping the toy from her body and throwing it across the room, then she got back in bed and within two seconds the Latina's body was cuddled onto her side while her head rested in the blonde's chest tracing letters on it.

«I love you, Quinn.» the tanned girl breathed out so softly that Quinn almost didn't catch it, _almost._ They had never said it out loud, nit because they didn't feel it, because they did, but if they would say those words it would meant that it was right, their meetings, how they always managed to sneak somewhere to stay alone when they were at some glee reunion, it would have meant that what they had at home wasn't right, not anymore, and that they had made some huge mistakes. It would all become real, and they didn't know how they could deal with reality, after all, wasn't exactly from reality that they were escaping?

Santana began to stand up, knowing she had screwed up everything, knowing Quinn understood those words weren't for the best friend, but for the lover, the one you should be with at home, not in a hotel room, the one you should take on a date, not the one you sneak off into some bathroom with, but they weren't that, and they knew it.

As Santana tried to get herself away from Quinn, she felt the blonde's grip tighten around her body. The brunette looked into those adorable hazel eyes she loved so much with a questioning look but the blonde just smile.

«Stay, please.» those words could only mean one thing, and Santana knew it. «I love you too, Santana.» the pale girl whispered looking into the Latina's watered eyes and then she kissed her plump lips with passion. The tanned girl rested her head in the blonde's chest again and she closed her eyes.

«Goodnight, blondie.» she said giving a chaste kiss on her chest.

«Goodnight, love.» the blonde said taking Santana's hand in hers.

* * *

They were woken up by Quinn's phone ringing, both girls groaned while Santana pushed her head deeper into the pillow wanting to sleep a bit more. Quinn grabbed the phone and looked at the ID biting her lip.

«Who is it babe?» Santana mumbled against the pillow.

«It's Puck.» Quinn said softly and the Latina turned to face the blonde with a pout. The paler girl smiled softly and put down her phone as she got closer to the brunette, she put her arm around Santana's waist as she looked into the girl's eyes.

«What's wrong?» the smile disappeared as the tanned girl got up from the bed and started searching for her dress.

«Nothing, I gotta go. Brittany is probably waiting for me.» the Latina said in a rush. Quinn got up wrapping the blanket around her and getting closer to Santana and wrapping her arms around her.

«Please, talk to me San.» the blonde whispered looking at the tanned girl with puppy eyes. Santana smiled softly and pecked the taller girl's lips, then she looked into her eyes and nodded.

«It's just that… I… I want to take you on a date.» Santana mumbled blushing lightly. The blonde chuckled softly but then when she looked into the Latina's eyes her chuckle died in her throat as soon as she realized the brunette was serious. The taller girl bit her lip trying to avoid Santana's gaze but the tanned girl followed her eyes.

«Look, if you don't want to you just have to say it.» the brunette said smiling to the blonde who just shook her head.

«I would love yo, and you know it. But San, you can't just forget about Brittany, you clearly married her for a reason and you just can't ruin that.» the paler girl stated looking at the ground. Santana let go of Quinn and she sat on the bed, taking her head in her hands, the blonde looked at her with sweet eyes not knowing what to do, she sure wanted to go on a date with the brunette and of course she wanted to be with her, but it just wasn't that simple. Brittany loved the brunette, she always had, and she didn't want her best friend to be hurt by her and her own wife. Quinn knelt in front of Santana, taking the tanned girl's hands in hers and rested her forehead on the brunette's.

«San, this definitely got out of hand, maybe we should stop seeing each other, at least like this…» Quinn said softly closing her eyes not wanting to see the hurt in Santana's eyes. She felt the brunette taking away her hands from the blonde's and she felt Santana standing up. Quinn stood up too and grabbed the tanned girl's arm stopping her.

«San, I love you, okay? The only thing I want to do is be with you, every day I cant wait to get to the day I'll see you again in this hotel room. I always wish I was in your arms when I get home, I wish I could sleep with you every night, I wish you were the first thing I see in the morning…» Quinn's ramble was cut off by Santana's lips smashing onto hers, the blonde put her hands around the brunette's neck while the shorter girl pulled her closer to her own body. When oxygen became an issue they broke apart, both smiling.

«I feel the exact same way, babe. And I haven't felt this way with Brittany in a while… and she… she's…» Santana trailed off biting her lip, still looking into hazel eyes.

«She's what, San?» Quinn asked worried, having no idea on what Santana wanted to say.

«She's cheating on me, too. So I don't really think she would care that much.» the brunette stated with almost a death glare.

«Oh God, seriously? I mean, it's Brittany…» the blonde whispered still shocked as Santana kissed her neck pushing her slowly as she nodded into her neck, finally Quinn's legs hit the bed and she crawled on it as Santana followed on top of her. The brunette noticed the worried expression on the blonde's face and she smiled sweetly.

«It hurt at first, it did, I can't deny it, but it doesn't anymore, now it's almost like having my best friend as a roommate and not living with my…» Santana trailed off her sentence biting her lip and looking into hazel eyes.

«Wife. You can say it San, I mean, I even was at your wedding, remember?» she said in a broken voice. Santana nodded as she started kissing the blonde's neck and her hands got ride of the blanket wrapped around her lover's body. The brunette smirked when she pushed her thigh between the blonde's legs and the blonde whimpered beneath her.

«You know what else I remember?» the tanned girl asked still smirking as the blonde kept grinding on her bare thigh. «I remember you mumbling something about how stupid Puck is while you were sitting on my couch and as I tried to stop you, your lips were on mine and you were already straddling my hips.» the brunette said in an husky tone as she got ride of her dress.

* * *

 _Santana was sitting on her couch watching a movie and eating popcorn while waiting for her wife to come home when her phone went off._

 _It was a message from Brittany._

" **Sorry Sanny, practice for the show needs some more time. Don't stay up waiting for me.** "

 _It was the third time that week that Brittany stayed late at practice, but Santana knew better. She had already caught the blonde in their bed with Sam the week before, but she had made sure they weren't able to see her. She just threw her phone on the table on front of her and she got up to get something to drink when there was a knock on the door, followed by several others; the brunette rolled her eyes and made her way to the door._

 _«Coming!» she yelled from the living room, she looked at her phone, it was 9:47 p.m., who could it be? She opened the door and she found two gorgeous and watered hazel eyes looking straight at her cocoa ones, the blonde girl managed to smile a little before looking away._

 _«Quinn. God, what happened? Come here.» the brunette said stepping back opening her arms, the blonde went in closing the door behind her and she threw herself into the Latina's arms, who wrapped them around her small body whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Santana slowly made her way to the couch with Quinn still in her arms and they sat as the brunette grabbed the blonde's hands in hers._

 _«Quinn, honey, what happened? Why are you like this?» Santana asked softly looking into the paler girl's hazel eyes. The blonde bit her lip trying to avoid the brunette's gaze but the tanned girl kept following the taller girl's eyes._

 _«Noah… he found out…» Quinn breathed out looking at the ground biting her lip. Santana looked at her with a questioning look not understanding what Puck could possibly have found out to upset the other girl so much. Quinn looked into the brunette's eyes and she bit again her lip. «He found out about you and me sleeping together before your wedding.» she said trying not to cry, memories of some moments before still in her head. Santana hot closer to the blonde grabbing her cheek to make the other look at her._

 _«Quinn, listen, it was just a fight and we hooked up one year ago, even more than that, her will forgive you eventually.» the brunette said softly trying to find a way to cheer the girl up, Quinn shook her head while still looking at the brunette._

 _«He was angry San, like, really angry. I don't think he'll forgive me, he…» Quinn bit her lip once again as her eyes started getting watered again. Santana looked at the blonde worried, she knew Puck, she knew what he was able to do when he was angry, but it was different now and mostly he wouldn't hurt Quinn, he loved her, or so she thought._

 _«He didn't hurt you, did he?» she asked afraid of the answer and as soon as Quinn looked away Santana lost it. She suddenly felt her own blood boil and rushing in her veins, she just wanted to get up and go get that dickhead and beat the hell out of him, but she couldn't. She had to stay there with Quinn, because she needed her and she couldn't leave her alone._

 _«What did he do?» Quinn still didn't answer, she couldn't say it, it hurt too much just to think about it and she knew Santana would freak out if she said it out loud._

 _«Quinn! What did he do to you?» the tanned girl asked raising her voice without thinking, but she tried to calm herself down as soon as she saw the blonde shiver at her words and she took Quinn in her arms trying to calm her down._

 _«Sh, Quinnie, it's alright. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what he did, I want to know if it still hurts, if he…» Santana was suddenly cut off by the other girl's lips, she moaned at the unexpected feeling and soon enough the blonde was in her lap straddling her hips kissing her hungrily. Quinn's hands immediately found their way under Santana's shirt cupping her bare breasts, this action caused the tanned girl to groan and arch her body into the touch. Santana reluctantly stopped kissing the girl on top of her and grabbed her hips to make her stay still._

 _«Quinn, listen, this isn't right and you know it, you need yo sort things out with Noah, you're not supposed to make them worse.» the tanned girl said trying to do the right decision, even though the ache between her legs was telling her to have her way with the blonde right there and then. The paler girl smiled softly as she leaned in again stopping when she was just a few inches away form the Latina's lips._

 _«Wanna know something, Sanny?» she said smirking and looking into cocoa eyes as the tanned girl nodded gulping. «Beside you talking in Spanish anytime you get angry…» she started as she kissed her neck and she smiled as soon as Santana let out a moan letting her know she had found her soft spot. «You trying to be mature and do the right thing has always been a major turn on for me.» she stated in an husky voice biting down in the shorter girl's neckline. Quinn started grinding on Santana still kissing her neck, then she got up and took off the brunette's shirt leaving her topless and she licked her lips enjoying the view. Slowly she made again her way near the other girl grabbing her hand and sitting again on her lap. «Wanna know how turned on I am by you right now?» Santana bit her lips gulping once again as Quinn guided her hand between her own folds still looking at her in a seductive look, soon enough the Latina's fingers were coated with the blonde's juices and so Santana kept sliding her fingers up and down, Quinn threw her head back growling softly. Then the blonde got up once again and threw away her dress as she kept her eyes on the brunette smirking, she took her time getting on her knees and sliding the shorts down the tanned girl's legs. Then Quinn pressed her thumb on Santana's clit through her panties and the brunette bit hard on her bottom lip trying not to let slip out a moan just for that simple touch. The blonde smiled as soon as she realized that the brunette's breath had become heavy and she slid her finger into the Latina's panties' waistband and she slid them down her legs, getting a perfect view of Santana's glistening folds as she parted the brunette's legs wider and placer her feet on the edge of the couch as she dove in licking slowly from the entrance to the clit and then down again._

 _«Quinn…please…» Santana moaned bucking up her hips trying to get more friction from Quinn's tongue. The blonde smirked as she took between her lips the brunette's clit sucking on it for dear life as Santana kept bucking her hips in synchrony with Quinn's rhythm. The blonde let go of the girl's clit with a pop and slowly made her way to her entrance diving with her tongue as her thumb replaced it on her clit, Santana's hips were still jerking at the same time of each thrust Quinn gave her. The brunette's thighs closed around the blonde's neck while the paler girl was trying to keep the girl's hips still as she repeatedly hit that spot inside the Latina that was driving her crazy as she kept moaning and shaking._

 _«God, Quinn… right_ there, _please!_ Don't _stop, keep that up! Oh_ God!» _Santana moaned almost shouting as her hips were bucking uncontrollably as her juices coated Quinn's lips and chin and the blonde lapped every inch of the brunette's core. Slowly the blonde kissed her way up the brunette's lips as her hands reamed on the tanned skin and grabbed her breasts as she kissed Santana hungrily. The brunette slowly trailed her fingers on the blonde's stomach as she kept kissing her, she gave her clit a few strokes and she thrust in with two fingers as the pale girl whimpered at the unexpected intrusion, as soon as she adjusted to Santana's fingers Quinn started riding then at a slow pace while the tanned girl rested one hand on her hips and took into her mouth one of the blonde's nipples sucking on it._

 _«San… San, please, I need more, please…» the blonde breathed out as she rode Santana's fingers faster, the brunette decided to flip them over as she let Quinn's back hit the couch and she took out her fingers only to penetrate her again with three digits and her thumb went right away on the blonde's clit and she tried to rub it at the same pace her fingers were thrusting into the blonde. Santana took one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth and she sucked on it hard. The girl beneath her let out a loud moan as she threw her head back as her mouth fell open in a silent moan. Santana let go of the blonde's nipple with a poo and kissed hungrily her lips and the blonde bit on her bottom lip as Santana's fingers were pushing her over the edge._

 _«San, San,_ right there! _Fuck –_ fucking hell– _you're so good at that,_ God!» _the blonde moaned as her hips met Santana's as she climaxed. Santana kept making circles on Quinn's clit and her fingers were still pumping slowly inside the blonde to help her ride her orgasm out as long as possible. Quinn smiled softly as Santana took out her fingers and kissed her slowly._

 _«So… bedroom?» the tanned girl asked smirking and grinding on the blonde, who, in the other end couldn't help but whimper moaning and nodding._

* * *

«Well, that was supposed to be our last time.» Quinn said grinning as Santana kissed her way from her jaw down to her neck. She felt the tanned girl chuckle into her neck and she flipped them over so she was facing her love who was trying not to laugh.

«Okay, now what's so funny?» the blonde asked resting herself on her elbows as she looked into cocoa eyes biting her bottom lip.

«Oh just thinking… Do you mean the round on the couch or the several others in bed?» the Latina said smirking looking at the blonde on top of her; Quinn just laughed shaking her head as she grinded onto the other girl who shivered under her and shook her head.

«What? Is my baby too sensitive?» the blonde said lowering her hand and stroking the brunette's clit as the tanned girl shivered again and squirmed, Quinn smiled as her phone went off. «Saved by the phone, babe.» Quinn said giving a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips. The pale girl grabbed her phone and frowned as she took it to her ear.

«Hi Noah.» the blonde said biting her lip while still looking at Santana with regret in her eyes. The tanned girl half smiled nodding and standing up. Quinn didn't take her eyes off Santana as she kept talking to Noah, coming up with some excuses to explain why she hadn't slept at home. Santana's lips were in a thin line and she was trying to focus as much as possible on her self-control and not to grab the blonde's phone telling Puckerman to fuck off and that Quinn was hers.

«Yeah, I know. Mhmh, you start making lunch, I'll be home in a few.» Santana heard the blonde say as she grabbed her dress and started putting it on while the blonde got off the bed doing the same. «Okay, bye. Same here.» Quinn said ending the call while looking at the brunette who was leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed to her chest. The blonde couldn't stand the hurt in her eyes as she closed hers and inhaled deeply making her way to her lover. Quinn took Santana's hands in hers as she looked intensely into cocoa eyes.

«I love you, just you. And you know it.» the blonde said before leaning in to kiss the brunette, but Santana turned her head and Quinn's lips only met the brunette's cheek. The blonde's eyes popped open and she took a step back as she looked at the brunette in front of her. «San, please, you know I'd love to spend time with you, but…» Quinn was cut off by a disappointed and slightly angry Santana.

«But that wasn't in the agreement, alright.» the brunette said firmly, holding her gaze with eyes full of hurt.

«That's not what I was going to say, Santana. Don't be stubborn. I meant to say that if I want to talk with Noah I need to go home.» the blonde said grabbing Santana's hands once again. The brunette nodded smiling and pulling Quinn closer to her by her hips.

«Sorry, I was just…» the tanned girl trailed off biting her lip.

«Jealous? Yeah, I get it. Knowing you're going home to Brittany makes me so damn upset.» the blonde said almost in a whisper as she looked down trying to avoid the brunette's eyes. Santana lifter Quinn's head to make her look at her as she leaning in until their lips were locked together, the blonde threw her arms around the Latina's neck while the brunette pressed their bodies together. As they pulled apart, Santana rested her forehead against the blonde's and looked into hazel eyes.

«I'm going home to Brittany, yes, but you are the only one I want, okay?» the brunette asked kissing Quinn's forehead as the blonde nodded closing her eyes. «Don't close them.» she heard the Latina say and she opened her eyes to find the tanned girl looking right into them. «Have I ever told you that your eyes are beautiful?» the blonde blushed biting her lip nodding.

«Almost every time.» Quinn said hugging the brunette, who held her tight.

«We should go babe.» Santana said smiling sadly stepping back from the blonde.

«I love you, San.» the taller girl said still holding the brunette by her neck.

«I love you too, blondie.» the shorter girl replied pecking Quinn's lips before leaving the room leaving a smiling blonde behind her.

* * *

 _An hour later, Fabray-Puckerman apartment_

Quinn was sitting in front of Noah as she slowly ate her food, trying to focus as much as possible on her boyfriend's conversation but it was hard, since she was currently shifting from one leg to the other, sometimes crossing them or pressing her thighs hard together.

The problem was Santana, obviously. The girl had just got home with all the good intentions to tell Brittany that they were over, but the blonde was nowhere to be found, so Santana had some time to kill, and she was bored. So what could be better to kill time than to tease Quinn? The brunette had started sending messages while Quinn was setting the table, at first they were sweet, but as soon as the tanned girl started asking Quinn if she was or not with Noah, the blonde knew she was up to something.

" **I'm getting ready for lunch Santana, it's not the best timing.** "

The blonde replied and before she could leave her phone on the table to go finishing setting for lunch, Santana had already answered.

" **So you are bent over setting the table, aren't you? I would love to bend you over there just for me.** "

Quinn chose to ignore the message and made her way to the kitchen to grab the last things she needed for lunch while Noah was bringing the food to the table. Then as she was going back to the living room she saw Noah with her phone and she almost dropped everything on the ground.

«Babe, Santana sent you a picture. Tell the girl I said hi.» he said smiling, so she assumed whatever picture the brunette had sent her, he hadn't seen it. She smiled at him grabbing her phone and sat to eat.

So there she was, shifting on her chair because Santana still hadn't stopped sending her texts and pictures, and Quinn was seriously getting frustrated. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Santana sent her the message that declared that little sexting time was over.

" **Brittany's here, gonna go eat and talk to her. Wish me good luck, love you babe.** "

The blonde smiled sweetly knowing their time was close and that as soon as Santana had talked to Brittany and the blonde to Noah, they could finally be together. Quinn got up and helped her boyfriend to clean everything up and she started washing the dishes and in a bit she felt two strong arms around her waist and Noah's chin on her shoulder, she sighed knowing what was coming up, it was a routing lately, since he had found out what happened between her and Santana before the wedding.

«I'm sorry about yesterday afternoon, I know you that's why you went to Rachel's and not because she needed to talk to someone about her new boyfriend. You know I don't mean to hurt you babe, I love you, I promise I won't do that again…» Quinn turned around and held up a hand to stop him, she already saw his eyes flick and then he just stared at her with his mouth in a thin line and his glare was cold, but she had to be strong for this.

«Noah, go to the living room and wait for me there, we need to talk.» her voice was firm, cold and Noah just nodded, which to her seemed quote odd, but she shrugged it off as he made his way to the living room, leaving her to finish off with the dishes. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Santana, not knowing if she had already talked to her wife or not.

" **I'm going to talk to Noah now. I'll let you know how it goes, see you soon, love you.** "

The blonde out her phone down as she finished, she knew it was a bit dangerous, Noah usually got mad on little things, like finding something out of place, or when Quinn stayed too much on the phone or dressed too showing, and it would be okay if her just got angry, but it was not since each time she had to wear a lot of make up to cover the evidences of their fights, she was also lucky that Santana never noticed, and the few times she had, Quinn had come up with good excuses. As she was about to make her way to the living room her phone beeped and she grabbed it noticing it was Santana.

" **Do you want me to come over? Or to stay nearby? I've already talked to Britt, I'll tell you later.** "

The blonde smiled, knowing finally she was about to get her happy ending with the girl she loved.

" **Nah, don't worry. It's going to be okay. Love you.** "

Quinn left her phone on the kitchen counter as she made her way to Noah, who was sitting on the couch playing with his phone, obviously. She sat beside him and waited for him to notice her presence. As he did, he smiled at her, which she returned looking at her hands, suddenly losing her words.

«What do you want to talk about, babe?» he asked giving her all of his attention, turning to face her. The blonde looked into his eyes and bit her lip trying to find the right words, but she soon realized that there were no right words to break up with someone, even though that someone abused her.

«It's over, Noah.» she breathed out and he almost didn't catch it, but by the look on his face she understood that he did. His hands formed two fists and he looked at her with a death glare.

«What does that mean?» he asked firmly, his voice almost betrayed him, but just for a second she thought she heard his broken voice but it soon was over.

«It means that I'm done, Noah. I'm breaking up with you.» As soon as those words left her mouth she saw his face almost red with anger and she stood up, she tried to step back a little but he noticed, and he stood up too as she embraced herself, not knowing what to do.

«You're not breaking up with me, Quinn. Do you understand? You're not going to leave this house, you're staying with me.» he said coldly stepping closer to her and he grabbed her forearms as he straddled her closer.

«You're staying here! You're mine, okay?» he yelled and her eyes flicked away at his words, because she was so afraid and because she wasn't his, she hadn't been for a long time. He looked at her coldly, then the thin line that was his mouth became a smirk, and she shivered.

«Noah, please, you're hurting me.» she whispered, her voice was dying in her throat as his grip on her wrists became stronger.

«That's good, because that's exactly what you deserve, you whore! This is about someone else, isn't it?» he said pushing her on the couch roughly as he stood in front of her, she was too scared to even try to make a noise.

«No, t-this is about what you do to me! You're constantly hurting me, Noah, can't you see it? I can't do this any longer.» she said in a rush and as she focused on her words she gained a but of courage and tried to stand up, but he just pushed her on the ground smirking.

«I'll say it one more time, _honey_ , you're not leaving me or this house anytime soon, and now, I think you deserve your punishment, how does that sound?» he asked, his smirk never leaving his face as je lowered himself on her body, she was trembling and trying to get him off her, but failing. His hands roughly made their way under her dress grabbing her thighs, then one of his hands made its way on her shoulder, taking off the straps and revealing her chest, she kept trying anyway to push him away, but he was too strong and too heavy. She closed her eyes begging silently for it to some to and end soon, when she suddenly felt his weight being pulled off her and a loud bang near her, she heard him groan as she felt two soft hands on her pulling up the straps of her dress as she slowly opened her eyes, afraid it was just an illusion, but as she saw two chocolate orbs looking at her she felt her own body relax under the touch.

«I'm gonna take you out of here, okay? Quinn, can you hear me?» the tanned girl asked, and the blonde managed to nod softly as she was lifted from the ground in the brunette's arms, she threw her hands around the caramel neck and she rested her head on Santana's shoulder as she saw a blonde head behind her while she slowly closed her eyes.

«We can't go to the police, Sanny, we don't have proof!» the blonde girl said as Santana shook her head angrily, her hands were pulled into fists as she walked back and forth in the room.

«Britt, we have proof, have you seen the bruises on Quinn's wrists? I don't even want to guess where else she has them. Plus it's not like Puck's past is in its favor.» the brunette said trying to calm down as Brittany stood up looking at the clock.

«I have to go now, San. But first, two things.» the blonde said taking the brunette's hands in hers. «First, this is your house now, and as I told you while we were heading here, she can stay as long as you both want, it doesn't bother me, okay? And second, if I were you, I'd think about what you just said, because I know you only want to protect her, but knowing Quinn she won't even want to go to the police. So at least talk to her before dragging her there, see you, San.» the blonde said giving Santana a kiss on the cheek and leaving. The brunette sat on the couch and grabbed her phone, she had two messages from Lady Hummel and seven messages and several calls from the Hobbit, the two of them had stopped by after Brittany and her had talked, and as soon as the two of them had decided to rush to Quinn's when she wasn't answering her phone, they both had told her to let them know something.

" **Is she okay? Could you reach for her at least?** "

" **Blaine said that if you need her can come too. Santana, let us know something!** "

The brunette rolled her eyes, she had been saving her lover from rape, but _of course_ she was supposed only to worry about texting them. Then she opened Rachel's conversation and God, she could even _hear_ the Hobbit talk.

" **Santana, did you arrive?** " 13:48

" **Santana, is Quinn okay?** " 13:48

" **Don't do anything stupid, please.** " 13:50

" **Are you three okay? Noah didn't do anything, did he? Is he still alive at least?** " 13:51

" **You're in jail, aren't you? God, I don't want to have to get you out of there.** " 14:00

" **Do I have to come to jail? Or to the hospital? Santana, let me know something!** " 14:04

" **I guess I'll have to but a dress for your funeral, because if you're not dead from a fight with Noah, you'll be dead for not replying!** " 14:07

 _God, she's being so dramatic._

Santana was typing a reply to Rachel when she heard a groan from her bedroom, and then a soft voice calling for her.

«San? San, are you here?» the brunette smiled at the blonde's voice as she made her way to her bed. Santana sat beside Quinn, who was now sitting with her back against the headboard.

«Are you okay?» the tanned girl asked concerned, seeing as Quinn was rubbing her own wrists. The blonde nodded but watched confused as the brunettes stood up smiling.

«Wait for me here.» Santana said and then rushed into the bathroom, Quinn grabbed her phone and saw a lot of messaged and calls from the brunette, probably that was why the brunette broke into her – Noah's apartment. Suddenly the shorter girl popped her heard out of the door smiling. «Come here.» the Latina stated reaching out her hands for the blonde to grab. Quinn followed the girl into the bathroom confused. The tanned girl hugged her and the rested her hand on the flat stomach looking into hazel eyes.

«Now I'm going to undress you and you're going to step into the tub and just relax, how does it sound?» Santana said smiling as the blonde nodded biting her lip.

«Are you coming in too?» she asked pushing away the brunette's hands and grabbing the hem of her jeans. The Latina nodded and the blonde smiled closing the gap between them and kissing her slowly. The pale girl grabbed the hem of the brunette's shirt and threw it over her head while Santana reached behind her and unclasped her bra letting it fall onto the floor. Then she undid her own jeans sliding them down her toned legs along with her underwear, then the now naked brunette reached behind the blonde and slides down the zip of her floral dress and let it hit the floor as the blonde slid her own panties down her legs while the brunette stepped into the hot water followed by the blonde who rested her back against the tanned girl's chest.

«San?» the blonde called out, and hearing her lover hum she continued. «But… what about…» the brunette immediately cut her off kissing her neck.

«Long story short she wanted to go live with Sam, I'll tell you all, but right now I just want to lay here with my girlfriend.» the blonde smiled at those words and let her body relax against Santana's. The brunette traced small lines with her fingers on Quinn's bare arms as the blonde rested her hands on Santana's thighs while her head rested on the Latina's shoulder.

* * *

 _Four years later_

«Goddamn it! Fucking hell, Santana I swear you're never going to touch my body again!» a sweaty blonde yelled to her wife as she was laying on a hospital bed with a killer pain throughout her whole body. The brunette was regretting her decision to hold the blonde's hand since Quinn was holding it as tight as she was possibly able to. Quinn bent herself again forward as a loud scream came out of her mouth.

«This is all your fault! Ugh, you suck, you suck, you suck!» the blonde yelled again as she let herself fall onto the mattress while she kept pushing, hoping for it to come to and end anytime soon. She's never thought about being in that situation ever again, she had even made the decision not to have kids even again, but when Santana had brought up the topic, Quinn couldn't help but picture a mini Santana running around, and just the idea had made her smile almost like anything else in the entire world. They had argued a bit about who should carry the baby, Santana wanted her to, saying that she had love seeing her with the baby bump and that she couldn't wait to see it again; but Quinn didn't even want to talk about it, she didn't want to gain so much weight and neither she wanted to suffer the pain of giving birth, again. It all changed when she remembered, thanks to Rachel and Brittany, how she was during the pregnancy, and she was sure as hell that she didn't want to have to wake up almost every night because Santana wanted to eat something weird, neither she wanted to have to deal with a crazy Santana, plus a pregnant crazy Santana, with mood switches, was something Quinn didn't want to see; so the blonde had decided to carry the baby. But as she was laying in that bed while a frisking human being was trying to made its way out of her body she didn't think it was such a good idea.

«You weren't exactly complaining the last time.» the brunette stated smirking but that smirk suddenly faded when her wife glared at her as she let out another animalistic groan and the nurse just shook her head at the Latina.

«That's it Mrs. Lopez, I can see the head! At the next contraction you need to push as mush as you can.» the obstetrician said smiling as Quinn held onto the brunette's hand as if her life depended on it letting out on last huge yell as they all heard a loud cry echoing in the room and the blonde collapsed knot the mattress.

«It's a beautiful baby boy!» the obstetrician said happily as she wrapped a towel around the baby and headed towards the door. «I'm going to clean up the baby, try to keep your wife awake so she can see your son.» the brunette smiled as she heard the word "son" leave the nurse's mouth and approached her wife who was already half-asleep.

«Hey mommy. You were amazing.» Santana said taking the blonde's hand in hers as she kissed her forehead.

«Don't look at me. I'm awful and all sweaty.» the blonde whispered biting her lip.

«Okay, first, it's not like the first time I see you covered in sweat, and I always loved the sight; plus you've never been so beautiful.» the brunette said placing a chaste kiss on her wife's lips. In that moment they heard a cough behind them and when they parted they saw Rachel holding their newborn, smiling at them.

«Sorry to interrupt lovebirds, but the nurse asked me to bring him in while she went grab some papers to put his information in. And well, I guess someone wants to meet their mommies.» the short brunette said softly handing the baby into Santana's arms. The brunette saw the look on her wife's face and placed their son in the blonde's arms.

«We're moms, babe.» the brunette whispered kissing both Quinn's and the newborn's head. They heard the door open and they both turned their head to find the blonde nurse with some papers smiling at them.

«So, what's the newborn's name?» the nurse asked approaching them. The couple looked at the baby in Quinn's arms, he had a few blonde hair and his eyes were perfectly blue and he was just a prefect sight with his caramel skin. Santana smiled at her wife as they both turned their head towards the short brunette who was waiting impatiently to know the baby's name as well.

«Jason Finn.» the blonde said with clearly teary eyes as she kept her gaze focused on Rachel who was about to cry.

«And which last name do I put?» the nurse asked writing down.

«Lopez.» the happy couple said in unison. The nurse got out the room and Santana looked at Quinn with teary eyes.

«You're the best thing that's even been mine, Quinn.»

 _The end_

* * *

 **So, this should be the end.**

 **But if you want a chapter with some moments of the little family let me know, also if some of you have some prompts give them to me and I'll do my best!**

 **Thanks for keeping up with this tho-shot!**

 **Byeee xx**


End file.
